Rocky Horror: The Next Generation
by Cececat
Summary: Four troublesome teenagers finally get around to planning a proper trip to that abandoned castle a few miles outside of their hometown, Denton. But things don't go exactly as planned. For one thing, the castle isn't as empty as they thought. And what connection does their English teacher, Miss Jane Elliot, have to the place? (Please R&R!) COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

 **A/N: Hopefully this isn't boring. I've wanted to do a story centering around a child of Frank and Janet's. Finally, I actually got around to writing something like that.**

 **By the way, 'Terra' is Latin for 'Earth'. That's why 'Terran' is a synonym of 'Earthling'. The fact that her nickname means 'Earth' is supposed to show that the main character is a sort of 'fake earthling'.**

* * *

 _Once upon a time_ \- wait a minute. That's not a proper way to begin a story such as this. No, far too fantastical!

Yet how should be begin? Would a prologue explaining the origins of our dear protagonists do? I suppose we've got to begin somewhere…

We'll begin with a girl called Terra.

About 16 years before this story truly begins, a child was born to a recently married couple (Brad and Janet Majors). Both of them suspected that the baby's father was a now dead alien they'd met one unfortunate November evening. Yet Brad vowed to raise the child as his own no matter what.

Though her _legal_ name was Katherine Leigh Majors, her father called her 'Terra'.

Soon enough, everyone called her that. It might as well have been her actual name.

Around the same time two other married women gave birth to a child. Interestingly enough, all three couples knew each other quite well.

Betty Hapschatt (née Munroe) had a daughter named Anna. That child never got along with anyone her age… especially Terra Majors. Those two girls were rivals all their lives.

The third woman, Mrs. Susie Frakes, had _twins_. Mr. and Mrs. Frakes christened them 'Will' and 'Mina'. They somehow got along with both Terra and Anna, though mostly just the former. As time went on, they became very close friends with Terra.

Those three families lived on the very same street.

But they weren't the only people on the street with children.

No, an old spinster named Miss Satis lived there too. About the same time that the three couples had children, old Miss Satis adopted a young child. A two-year-old girl named Helena. As one might assume from her name, Miss Satis somehow had _just_ enough money, enough time, and enough willpower to raise a child.

Nobody knew who Helena really was. Most people (adults) agreed that she was polite, but they didn't exactly trust her.

Terra, Will, Mina, and Helena became the best of friends.

Later on, when Terra's brother Ethan was born, he too became part of their little gang. Only as an honorary member, though.

Anna spent much of elementary school trying to cause trouble for **Them** (mainly Terra). After the incident with the bubblegum in 4th grade she almost got suspended. Then, in middle school, she ruined Will's favorite shoes by pouring bleach on them. It only got worse in high school.

Yet, by some terrible force of the universe, all the grownups liked Anna better. 'Twas probably the fact that her hair was golden blonde (a trait none of the other kids shared). Blonde is a color too often associated with innocence and goodness. So the adults always took her side in everything.

Not that this bothered **Them**. **They** had each other, if their parents got to annoying.

Nothing could tear these four friends apart… or so it seemed for many years.

* * *

Terra, Mina, Will, and Helena all sat on the Majors Family's back porch one afternoon. Summer break had begun only yesterday, and dull boredom was already upon them.

"We should do something cool," Terra said, after _ages_ of silence.

Mina stared at her. "Meaning…?"

"Go on an adventure or something."

"Aliens and dragons and orcs… oh my!" Helena muttered sarcastically.

Terra rolled her eyes. "I mean it! Like, go visit that haunted house down the road!"

"Last time we tried that, your brother snitched," Will reminded her.

"And then the parents freaked out," Mina added.

"Lets just _not_ tell Ethan, then," Terra said simply.

"Well, _obviously_ ," Will replied.

Though he could be useful, Ethan was quick to turn traitor. If he wanted an expensive model spaceship or a new video game, he'd use his knowledge about what ever **They** were up to. The adults rarely approved of things **They** did. Ethan knew just what to say and when to manipulate the adults.

"So, when we actually get to the castle, what will we do?" Mina asked.

"What do people usually do when visiting haunted castles?" said Terra.

"Well, if there are still people there, we could ask to use their phone and then get stuck there for a dinner party," Helena replied thoughtfully.

"What sort of idiot would do that?" Terra asked in amusement.

Helena shrugged. "That's what happens in the movies."

"Whatever. Are we actually going to make a serious attempt at this? Or are we gonna chicken out at the last minute?" Will asked, getting rather annoyed.

A thoughtful silence fell upon them for a moment.

"We need to plan very thoroughly this time," Terra said solemnly. "And we've got to make sure we have the right security measures. Everyone's got to memorize the cover story, for one thing."

And so, **They** began to plot out the trip. Mina was writing extensive notes on all of it.

"Who've we got to contact if there's trouble?"

"Ms. Elliott," Helena replied.

Terra raised an eyebrow. "The English teacher?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure she won't snitch. During the last couple weeks of school we got really close, in fact," Helena explained.

"Oh?" Terra said suggestively.

Poor Helena cringed. "Not like that. Ew, she's old enough to be my mom. She's just helping me on that book I'm trying to write."

"Not this book nonsense again," Mina muttered.

Thankfully, Helena didn't hear that. Mina continued to ask questions about what they needed for a while. Everything seemed in order.

"Should we bring any entertainment?" Terra asked.

"Like my new CD player? Or a deck of cards? Or...?" Helena replied.

Terra shrugged. "Whatever you think would be good."

"Well, only so much can fit in the truck," Mina pointed out.

"Fine. We'll bring the CD player and Helena's CD box," Terra decided.

Being the leader of **Them** , Terra always had the last say.

Now that they each had a job to do, they all scampered off. Terra was left sitting on her back porch, grinning to herself.

It seemed that this year it would all go right. The only thing they couldn't count on was Anna trying to sabotage their plans. Luckily, Anna's family lived right next door to Terra's family. And, thanks to a few secret cameras planted in Hapschatt family's house, Terra could watch her annoying neighbor.

The cameras weren't too good visually (they were better for audio recording). The important thing was that Terra could see when Anna was home _and_ hear most conversations that happened in that house.

So, a few minutes after her friends left, Terra went to her room. The devices that receive the camera recordings were hidden in her closet. Her parents avoided her room because of all the clothes and books thrown around on the floor.

Only Helena, Will, and Mina knew about the cameras.

 **They** all agreed that watching was sometimes useful. But Terra enjoyed spying a bit _too_ much. She loved the feeling of power, of being cleverer somehow, having the higher ground…

Who says personality can't be inherited genetically?

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show._**

 **A/N: And now our four protagonists actually go to the castle!**

* * *

A week later, they all piled into the ancient pick-up truck they kept at Helena's house. Mina had checked all her checklists twice… Will had made sure all the flashlights and things worked... Helena had notified Miss Elliot of everything…

And Terra had grinned that strange grin of hers.

"Shall we go, then?" she asked.

All three of her friends nodded.

"Jolly good!" Terra said gleefully.

Then, **They** drove away. None of **Them** noticed the dark, ominous storm clouds in the sky. Not that any of them would've cared…

And so, They drove for a while before seeing the very castle they'd been looking for, looming in the distance. **They** were getting close to the place when the car suddenly stopped, just as a clap of thunder could be heard in the distance.

"Why has the car stopped?" Terra asked.

"Because… its frightened!" Helena said dramatically.

Everyone stared at her in confusion.

"Professor Plum says that in _Clue_. Sorry, I just couldn't help it…" Helena explained awkwardly.

"But why are we _really_ stopped?" Terra asked again, now almost angry.

Will opened the car door and looked… then swore under his breath.

"What's wrong?" his sister asked nervously.

"We've got a flat tire," Will muttered in disbelief.

The sun hadn't yet set, so **They** could quite clearly see that somebody had littered the road with bits of barbed wire and pins.

"Somebody _wants_ people to get caught with a flat! How about that?" Terra muttered in annoyance.

She wished that she could've thought of such an idea. Maybe there still were people living in the castle. Maybe she'd like these people… if they were the ones who'd thought of such a clever use of bits of barbed wire.

"Can we just walk?" Terra said, after a moment.

"If you carry something," Will replied coolly.

Not wanting to cause an argument, she helped carry the camping supplies down the road and into the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile…

In Denton's 'retro 1950s' diner Hugo Smith and his girlfriend, Anna Hapschatt, ate dinner. That dinner happened to be waffles and bacon. The diner was, of course, known for serving breakfast 24/7.

"Should I drop you off at your house after dinner?" Hugo asked.

At this innocent request, his girlfriend giggled. "Couldn't we drive over to that castle in the middle of nowhere? Nobody's ever near that place."

"You mean you want to…?"

"Yeah."

That sounded just fine to Hugo.

* * *

Back at the castle, **They** had managed to let themselves into the old castle. Will had picked the lock to the front door with ease.

"It seems a bit strange, doesn't it?" Helena whispered, just before they walked through the front door.

"What?" Terra asked.

"I think somebody still lives here. It all looks too new," Helena replied, now quite frightened.

"Don't worry! It'll be fine." Mina said softly, putting her arm around the other girl.

Terra rolled her eyes at this. To her it seemed that Helena was being silly. If she had to, Terra would drag the poor girl into the house by her bright turquoise hair!

The first to properly enter the house was Will. He set up battery-powered lanterns in the front hall. Then, Terra stepped through the door.

"This place is… _beautiful,"_ she whispered in shock.

That was, of course, a matter of opinion. The high ceiling and old-fashioned stairway were quite elegant. And the place had a sort of… look to it. Stylized decay, one might say. It also resembles something out of _The Addams Family_.

And it looked like somebody stilled lived there.

Though there were a few cobwebs here and there, they seemed to be for accent. Like a gothic horror fan trying to model their interior décor after something they'd seen in a B Picture or read in a 19th century novel.

"Hello?" Will called.

Nobody answered… at first.

A woman in her late 20s or early 30s suddenly entered through a hidden doorway near the staircase. She had wildly curled red hair and green eyes. Wearing a dress made of layers upon layers of sheer black fabric, she looked sexy _and_ quite elegant.

"Who are you?" she asked, glaring at **Them**.

"Uh… I'm Will. That's my girlfr- er, sister- Mina. These are my friends, Terra and Helena. We thought this place was abandoned…"

"Well, it's not."

"Who are you?" Terra asked, quite rudely.

The strange woman raised an eyebrow. "My name isn't important. You _children_ should be leaving now, anyway."

"We can't," Terra replied bluntly.

"What in the _galaxy_ do you mean by th-"

"Our car got a flat tire just down the road. We had to walk the last mile or so," Mina explained nervously.

"Castles don't have telephones, asshole," the odd woman muttered, smiling as if thinking of an inside joke. "Assholes don't have telephones, castle… ha!"

 **They** weren't sure what she meant by that, but still followed her to another part of the house. Judging by a window or two they passed it was still light outside. Indeed, it was only just after seven. At that time of year the sun didn't truly set until nearer to eight.

Soon enough they found themselves in a kitchen of sorts. **They** sat down at the table.

"Tea, anyone?" the strange woman asked **Them**.

For some reason, **They** all nodded. None of them really liked tea. I suppose it's because it seemed polite.

She put a kettle on to boil, then sat down at the table with them.

"Do people really think this place is abandoned?" she asked, somewhat amused.

" _Everyone_ does. All the people who know it exists think it's abandoned," Terra explained cheerfully.

"All except Miss Elliott," Helena muttered, after a moment.

The odd woman raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Jane Elliot. She teaches English- you know, literature and writing and all that- at Denton High School," Helena explained brightly.

After a moment, the strange woman's face lit up with understanding. " _That_ 's the funny alias my dearest friend has been using for the last 10 years! My, is she really a teacher? We never really talk much about the world outside."

"Wait… you know Miss Elliott?" Will asked, eyes wide.

"I know Columbia the ex-groupie. Her name isn't Miss Elliot, you see. She only _calls_ herself that."

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show._**

 **A/N: The idea that the Criminologist exists in a dimension separate from both our own and that of the movie seems somewhat possible to me.**

* * *

I would like... _if_ I may… to take you on a strange journey. Another strange journey. Not the one I took you on all those years ago.

It seemed a fairly ordinary night when Hugo Smith and his girlfriend Anna Hapschatt… two young, ordinary, healthy kids… left Denton that late Novem- er, I mean... that _June_ evening to visit that mysterious castle…

It's true, there were storm clouds that were very dark _and_ _didn't resemble anyone's naughty bits_ … toward which they were driving.

It's true also that they weren't carrying a spare tire with them. But they being ordinary kids on a night out… well, they were not going to let a storm spoil the events of their evening.

On a night out…

It was a night out they were going to remember for a _very_ long time...

And so, the two of them drove down the road to the old castle. By then it was getting dark and Anna was getting rather nervous. Maybe a dark creepy castle wasn't a good place to go at night. Especially in a thunder storm…

Suddenly they heard a ' _bang_ ' somewhere outside the car.

"What was that bang," Anna shrieked.

Her boyfriend chuckled nervously. "We must have a blowout! Aw, darn! I knew I should've brought the spare tire. I just thought… well, I didn't think we'd be driving anywhere more than to the diner and back home."

"How close are we to the castle?" Anna asked.

"It's only up the road a mile or so," Hugo replied with a shrug.

And so, they both got out of the car. She held a newspaper, which she'd found in the back seat of the car, over her head to keep her hair from getting wet. As the rushed toward the castle, the couple bore a striking resemblance to another couple that'd also ran to the castle. Yet nearly 20 years had passed… and these two had a very different reason for being there.

* * *

"Our English teacher was a _groupie_?" Will asked, eyes wide with shock.

The strange woman laughed. "Or so she told us. Zat girl vas quite secretive, you know. She was the master's lover for a while, which is how I met her."

"Who?" Mina asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it," the woman muttered, suddenly quite somber.

"Who _are_ you?" Terra shouted.

"I'd rather not say much… my name is Magenta, for one thing."

"Is that your actual name?" Will asked, laughing nervously.

Looking only slightly offended, she nodded.

"At least its not as bad as 'Slartibartfast," Helena pointed out.

Nobody knew what to say to that. They tried to figure out what she'd meant for far too long. If you happen to be wondering, dear reader, it was a reference to the BBC radio show _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the_ _Galaxy_. Helena had a rather annoying tendency to make popular culture allusions at the wrong times.

It was then that Terra left the kitchen. None of the others noticed as she snuck out of the room.

She walked back to the front hall. There was something oddly familiar about the house, she realized. After a moment, she decided to go find the lab. It didn't occur to her that she'd never been here and shouldn't know the floor plan this well.

It seemed that only a few rooms were still lived in.

Terra had to bring one of Will's flashlights to see her way around.

The lift hadn't been operated in decades, but still worked well enough. It creaked ominously as it took Terra to the second floor of the house.

"Yes, up to the lab…" Terra muttered, grinning.

Something about this place seemed _very_ familiar to the girl. She wandered around the room. Chipped paint in a strange shade of pink covered the walls. There were lots of machines with lots of buttons all around her.

To her surprise, she knew what many of the buttons did!

Soon enough she found a proper light switch. When the room was properly illuminated, it looked nicer. Less shadowy. And even more familiar.

She walked over to a strange box (or was 'tank' a better word?) of some kind that was in the middle of the room. Something about it seemed oddly coffin-like. Though she wondered what was inside, cowardice got the better of her.

Nearby was a television screen of some kind. After messing with a few buttons, she managed to turn it on. She quickly realized it was a security camera… not unlike the secret cameras she'd set up in Anna's house!

With a laugh, she began pressing more buttons. All of the empty, decaying rooms of the castle could be seen. As could the gardens and the road outside.

"What sort of people lived here, I wonder?" she muttered.

The next button she pressed made a secret compartment open. In that she found many boxes. One box was labeled 'November 1975'. In that box she found a collection of plain squares of metal (10 in all). Somehow she knew exactly what they were.

"Transylvanian archiving cards," she whispered.

Without a second thought, she inserted one of the cards into a slot on the television and old footage began to play.

A group of people seemed to be at some kind of dance party. That's all it showed, she soon realized. Boring!

So, she watched bits of each card's records. Every one seemed to correspond with a different part of the castle. Terra was almost getting bored when she found a very interesting video.

A man who Terra didn't recognize appeared to have his mouth on another man's... you know what. The latter was clearly Mr. Brad Majors, who Terra still thought was her father.

Terra wasn't sure whether to laugh or vomit. Yet she continued to watch with some kind of morbid fascination. Something seemed oddly familiar about the man who she didn't properly recognize.

The next archiving card she played also involved sex _and_ the man Terra sort of recognized. Except, this time, it was more traditional in position and the other person was Terra's mother.

After that, she played the beginning of various cards before finding one that appeared to have been filmed in the very room she stood in.

This seemed to involve her mother and a blonde muscle man. Terra's mom was wearing just her white bra, half-slip, and underwear. The muscle man was just wearing gold underwear. For some reason, Terra's mom wanted to have sex with the muscle man.

Why did it all have to do with sex?

"What a slut!" Terra said to herself, laughing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"

Terra spun around to Helena and the strange woman called Magenta standing right in front of the elevator. Magenta looked furious.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show._**

 **A/N: Thank you, reviewers! It's great to know people are reading this. And I was already plotting to bring Frank back... [insert maniacal laughter here].**

* * *

Will and his sister Mina were sitting on the floor, in the front hall, looking through all the random things **They** had packed. The twins had stayed behind when Helena had gone looking for Terra only moments ago.

Since none of them felt like listening to _Star Wars: the Original Motion Picture Soundtrack_ , _Cabaret: The Musical, Die Dreigroschenoper,_ or any other random music of Helena's, the CD player and the box CDs were pushed into the corner.

"Why did you almost introduce me as your girlfriend?" Mina asked as she read through her lists.

Even though it didn't matter if they'd packed everything or not, she liked everything to be properly in order. Her brother always said she'd make a lovely wife for somebody one day. Or a secretary.

"Er, I don't know…" he muttered nervously.

"I see the way you look at me sometimes. At first I thought it was merely my imagination. But you almost called me your girlfriend. You like me, don't you?"

"Er…"

"Will, darling… just admit it. It's terribly obvious. And its not as bad a thing as you might think. You see, I've thought quite a bit about it. I've theorized that the reasons humans have a taboo against incest if because we know the problems inbreeding can cause. If there aren't any children, then it isn't a reason to avoid such a thing."

He stared at her in wide-eyes, open-mouthed shock. "You really think…"

And then, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him right on the lips. After a moment she moved her face away from his and collapsed into his arms.

"Why did I just do that?" she muttered.

"I'm not sure. It felt nice, though," Will replied simply.

"Something's wrong with this place. It's like some sort of unseen force is making everyone think way too much about relationships… or something. Like the house wants us to admit any romantic feelings. Don't you think so?" Mina said fearfully.

They sat there in silence for a while.

"I wonder what happened to Terra," Mina whispered thoughtfully.

* * *

Back in the lab, Terra was wishing that she hadn't even gone near the castle. The angry redheaded woman was quite angry at Terra and she really didn't like people to be angry at her. It made her feel powerless.

The footage of Terra's mom and the muscle man was still playing on the screen. Playing on an endless loop.

"How did you find your way here?" Magenta asked, glaring at Terra.

"I just-"

"Who's that?" Helena asked suddenly, pointing to the screen.

Magenta turned to see what the girl was pointing at, then laughed. "That's Janet Weiss. She's the slut who the master seduced all those years ago. After he seduced her, she seduced that creature you can see on the screen. Columbia and I got quite a kick out of that. Ha!"

"So her name is Janet Weiss? Then that _is_ Mom!" Terra exclaimed.

At this, Magenta's eyes narrowed. "You're his."

"What?"

"You're the Master's daughter, aren't you? My dear brother suspected this would happen."

" _Whose_ daughter?" Helena asked.

"That revolting man who indirectly killed my beloved brother. We were supposed to learn about the culture of this planet. We were supposed to learn about the culture of this planet, like many other ships sent around ze galaxy. Our _employer_ seemed to think that meant 'take advantage of superior technology and have sex with all of them'. The last earthlings he… _corrupted_ … were Janet Weiss and Brad Majors. Poor fools! My brother was executed because he killed that monster that very evening," Magenta said bitterly.

* * *

"Why must it take this long to walk to that castle?" Anna muttered.

Her boyfriend chuckled nervously. "I guess it's a lot further away than it looks. Well, we're almost there."

With a dramatic sigh, Anna continued to jog after him- a nearly impossible task in heels. When they finally got to the castle they knocked on the door…

Meanwhile, inside the castle, Will and Mina were leaning against a wall kissing enthusiastically. He moved away and wiped her lipstick off his face (and neck) when they heard the impatient knocking.

"Shit," Will muttered under his breath.

"What do we do, darling?" Mina whispered.

"Open the door. How would anyone we know end up here?" her brother replied, smiling a smile he hoped would reassure her.

Just to be sure, she tiptoed over to a window.

"Oh. My. God!" she hissed.

"Hmm?"

"It's Anna… and some guy I don't know. But we can't let her see us!"

"Well, what do you think we should do?"

With a grin, she pointed to a nearby coat closet. "Since they've noticed that somebody's here… we'll dress up."

And then the both of them began to laugh.

Quickly, they went through the closet. Will found a heavy black cloak Death himself might wear. With a bit of eye makeup he'd found in a shoebox in the closet, he looked nothing like his usual self.

Mina found a sweeping black dress made of layers and layers of sheer material. With her curly red hair already messed up from the rain (and a bit of dramatic makeup she'd found in the box Will found _his_ makeup in), Mina almost looked like another person!

Mina sat crouched down on the staircase.

And then Will slowly opened the door…

Indeed, Anna and a semi-familiar teenage boy stood there. Will decided to use a creepy voice to throw them off.

"Hello…" he said, slowly.

"Hi! My name is, Hugo Smith. Uh, this is my girlfriend Anna Hapschatt… I wonder if you might help us. You see, our car broke down a few miles down the road… do you have a phone we might use?"

Will decided then decided that talking in a strange manner might confuse them even more.

"You're wet…"

"Yes. It's raining," Anna said, chuckling awkwardly.

"Yes," Hugo repeated,

"Yes… "

Lighting flashed!

"I think you better both… come inside."

"You're too kind," Anna replied with false innocence.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show._**

 **A/N: Hopefully this isn't too strange. And I'm sorry that this chapter is so short.**

* * *

Anna and Hugo nervously followed Will-the-Cleverly-Disguised into the house. Neither of them really knew what to think. Between the bizarre taxidermy animals hung from walls and the thousands of little knick-knacks on the tables, it really…

"Looks like some kind of hunting lodge for rich weirdoes," Hugo muttered.

Shuddering, Anna tightened her grip on her boyfriend's sleeve. Poor dear was actually frightened!

"Oh, Hugo, could we just go back and wait in the car? I'm sure-"

A sudden, crazed giggle startled the both of them. They finally noticed Mina crouched on the staircase.

"Who are you?" Hugo asked, chuckling nervously.

Mina didn't reply. She just laughed that wild laugh. A moment later, Hugo and Anna began quietly arguing about whether or not leaving 'this crazy place' would be a good idea. Will used this distraction to play a bit of a trick on them…

Quickly, he took off their coats. Then he carefully began unbuttoning the back of her dress. It soon fell to the floor, leaving her in a bra, underwear, and a '50s style petticoat. Smiling evilly, Will unbuttoned Hugo's shirt all the way and it fell to the floor. And then they noticed, once he'd unzipped Hugo trousers...

"What the hell, man?" Hugo shouted.

"You're clothes… were wet…" Will explained.

"Und ve just vant to help!" Mina said with a strange fake German accent (she thought it sounded like a 'vampire accent').

"Can we just use your phone?" Hugo asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Mina gave her brother a look of worry. Neither of them knew if the castle actually had a phone. So, she just improvised and he went along.

With a wild laugh, Mina grabbed Anna by the arm. "Vellllllll… vhy don't ve go look for ze phone?"

Hopefully the deranged look on her face would fool them. If Anna and Hugo believed Mina to be crazy, then (maybe) they would be less suspicious.

Will kicked Hugo and Anna's clothes out of reach. Giggling still, Mina led them down the nearest hallway. And the four of them began to explore the castle.

* * *

In the laboratory, Magenta was too lost in bittersweet memories she was telling Helen about to notice Terra sneaking away to look at whatever happened to be inside the coffin/tank/box. The girl even managed to move the lid without even _Helen_ seeing.

What Terra found shocked her.

The corpse of a young man- probably about 26- wearing a female burlesque costume and disturbingly smeared makeup. Something about the shape of his face eerily reminded Terra of her own.

"Frank… _Dad_ …" she whispered, eyes wide.

Somehow, Frank's 16-year-old corpse looked exactly like 'live-Frank' did the very second he died. It terrified her… yet she couldn't bring herself to look away. If only he were actually breathing she would think that he happened to be still living.

And then Helen realized where her friend now stood.

"Terra? What's wrong?"

"Dad. That's my D-d-dad." Terra suddenly felt very faint.

"Get away from there _now_!" Magenta snapped.

To everyone's horror, Terra then fainted. She collapsed onto the many buttons on a panel attached to the tank.

Rigor mortis was reversed... a heart began to beat for the first time in over a decade… once-dead lungs began to fill with oxygen and breath life into a lifeless cadaver… eyelids flickered open…

Just as four people in search of a telephone entered the room, the lights flickered wildly and a certain sweet transvestite came back to life.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show._**

* * *

Slowly... Frank N. Furter, a newly resurrected mad scientist, sat up. Soon enough he sat on the edge of the box/coffin/tank. He grinned a grin not unlike the Cheshire cat's. He climbed down from where he sat... and _then_ walked over to greet the four people who stood by the door.

Anna fainted out of sheer terror. Her boyfriend didn't even bother to catch her. No, he was too busy glaring at Frank.

"How _do_ you do?" he said smoothly, still grinning.

"What the hell is going on?" Hugo shouted.

The sound of his voice brought Terra back to consciousness. After a moment she rushed over to wear her father stood,

"Dad! It's me, Terra!" she exclaimed, tugging at his

He turned around, and then raised an eyebrow at the strangely familiar face. " _Who_?"

"Janet's daughter… I brought you back to life!"

"Was I dead? Oh, I hadn't noticed!" her father replied with disturbing cheer.

"People seldom do," Magenta muttered bitterly.

He scowled at the sound of her voice. "Magenta? Where's your, ah, _brother_?"

"He's dead, thanks to _you,_ " she spat.

"Oh? I don't remember killing him. Though I remember little of what I suspect was the last night of my life. It's coming back to me now… and I think _he_ killed _me_. Not the other way around!"

At this point, Hugo decided to escape. Will and Mina grabbed his arms before he could even try to walk away. This brought them to Frank's attention.

"Who are you two?" he asked.

"My name is Will."

"And I'm his sister, Mina."

"What are the two of you doing?" Magenta asked, raising an eyebrow at the bizarre new outfits Will and Mina wore.

Will chuckled nervously. "Well… this kid knocked on the door asking for a phone…"

"Doesn't that sound familiar," Frank muttered.

"… and we went looking for a phone," Mina said with a sigh.

Hugo's eyes widened. "You aren't German! The accent was fake!"

Mina rolled her eyes. "Obviously. _Very_ fake."

Suddenly, Frank saw his reflection in a shard of broken glass that just happened to be lying on the floor near where they stood. He hadn't realized that his makeup was a mess. Understandably, he was _horrified_.

"I'm _dreadfully_ sorry that you saw me like this. Magenta, show them to guest rooms for now. I'll go get properly dressed, and then maybe we could have dinner or something."

Not in the mood to argue, Magenta obeyed.

By then, Hugo had given up on finding a telephone. He was too confused to argue or anything. In fact, he didn't even tell Magenta to stop when she began kicking his girlfriend until she got up.

"What on earth is going on?" Anna whispered, looking terrified.

"Don't even bother asking," Hugo replied.

Just as they left, Frank himself stormed off to his room.

Will, Mina, Helen, and Terra were left alone in the lab. None of **Them** had any idea what to say.

Finally, Terra spoke… "Let's do a reenactment."

"What?" Mina asked.

"I'm going to seduce Hugo and Anna. Just like my dad seduced my mom and Brad all those years ago. You three can watch on those screens… if you'd like. Helen, you know how to operate the screens."

Will raised an eyebrow. "When you say 'seduce', do you mean…?"

Grinning madly, Terra nodded. "Yeah. They're already mostly undressed thanks to you guys."

"Seriously?" Will asked.

"Seriously."

Chuckling to herself, Terra left the room.

"I don't think Terra has ever-" Will began to say.

Mina cut him off. "Let's not talk about this. Let's just watch her fail."

With Helen's help, the managed to turn on the view-screen. It took only a few minutes to find the right rooms. Mina smiled darkly at her brother. They exchanged a look that made Helen suspicious.

* * *

As Anna and Hugo were taken to their rooms, Terra went looking for her father.

The idea of being half alien sounded wonderful to the girl. It made her superior to many people she knew, for one thing. And it explained her unnatural talent for persuading people of things.

Very few people could resist that power.

Soon, Terra found her father in his 'costume room', touching up his makeup.

"Hello!" she said.

"Hello," he replied wearily.

"Do you want help with your makeup?"

"No. I want to know what's happened while I've been away."

Terra took a deep breath. "Many things. Brad and Janet got married. They had a son a few years after I was born. They raised us together as if we were full siblings. Janet never told me about you. I only found out after going through some old records and talking to Magenta. But we came here in the first place as a joke. We didn't know that anyone lived here."

By then he was just finishing up his lipstick. Once that was done, he stood up and looked at his daughter. Properly looked at her.

"You need a different outfit. I don't think you'll need to bother with disguises. Well, maybe for the girl."

"What?"

He grinned that cat-like grin. "You're going to seduce Hugo and Anna."

Her eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"You're my daughter. You're a scaled down female version of me. We're so much alike! And reenacting that night will be fun!"

So, they began going through boxes and boxes of clothes and accessories.

"Will this corset do?" Terra asked, holding up a glittering black corset.

Her father raised an eyebrow. "That is tailored to fit a man. Did Janet really fail to teach you anything useful about fashion? Some of the corsets are meant to be worn by men, some by woman. Here, I'll help you find corset that will fit you."

A little bit less than an hour later, Terra was ready.

She'd donned a sheer, dark purple dressing gown; a sequin-encrusted corset with garter straps; glittery gloves, fishnet stockings, and not-too-tall heels (she'd never had much practice walking in that sort of shoe).

And then she went looking for Hugo's room…

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show._ Or it's songs, one of which is directly copied in this chapter. **

**A/N: Ye gods... this is the dirtiest thing I've written. Most of it's copied from the movie, of course. I watched certain scenes while I typed. But I still can't believe I wrote this!**

 **Yes, I meant to spell 'wild' as 'wilde'. And a 'sappist' is a young lady who is a bit like Sappho (a famous Ancient Greek poet who lived on an island called 'Lesbos'. Guess what word is derived from that).**

* * *

For quite a while, Hugo sat in his bed. He didn't feel like sleeping. Though he wouldn't admit it to himself, he was scared. Something about the castle itself seemed evil.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps somewhere outside the bed's heavy curtains.

"W-w-who's there?' Hugo called shakily.

"Oh, it's just me!" replied a frightened-sounding female voice.

Hugo relaxed. It wasn't one of the weird servants out to get him.

"What's wrong Anna?" he asked.

"This place just so _scary_ , Hugo. Darling."

The curtain moved away briefly and a girl climbed into the bed. In the near-darkness he didn't realize that the girl's hair was just too dark to be Anna's. Not to mention the fact that she wore an outfit nothing like Anna's.

He held her in his arms, never realizing that the tears were false. Terra had truly fooled him. No matter what they did, he still believed that Terra was Anna.

In fact, he never figured it out. Even after he'd fallen asleep and she'd slipped out of room.

* * *

"That was a surprise!" Will said.

"I thought she'd never get away with it!" Mina added gleefully.

The twins were sitting in the lab, watching the screen. A little while ago, they'd sent Helen to find popcorn. She still hadn't returned. The moment Helen left, Mina sat in her brother's lap. Now that the 'show' was over, they were kissing. At _exactly_ the wrong time Helen returned to the room.

Helen entered through a mysterious hole in the wall, carrying a bowl of stale caramel popcorn. "So, what have I miss- _what are you two doing?_ "

"What does it look like?" Mina replied sweetly.

"You two are kissing. But you're twins… oh my God. That's just… horrible." Helen looked terrified.

"Never mind that. The next 'show' is about to begin," Will told them.

Both of them shut up, just as Will tuned into the camera in Anna's room.

* * *

Like her boyfriend, Anna couldn't sleep. Something about the castle seemed very wrong. And the place didn't seem to have any sort of heating. The place was freezing!

"Anna? Darling?" a boyish voice called from outside her curtained bed.

"Hugo?"

"It's me," the voice confirmed.

Overjoyed, she dragged the person into her bed. "Oh, Hugo. Darling…"

The person lay on top of her. They wore a loose bathrobe and looked enough like Hugo to fool poor Anna. Now, the person passionately kissed Anna.

"Hugo, I never though you to be so-" She grabbed the person's short hair... which turned out to be a wig. Now she realized that it was Terra in bed with her.

Anna gasped. " _You_ …"

"Oh, but isn't it lovely!" Again, Terra kissed Anna. "Isn't it nice?"

"Well, I _do_ like it. But that's-"

"Just give in to it, love."

"Swear you won't tell anybody? I mean, people at school can't think I'm some sort of, er... girl who's like Sappho. They'd all hate me!"

"Cross my heart," Terra purred.

Anna gave in. At that moment, she didn't care if the whole world knew!

* * *

Though Will was a bit grossed out by what they'd watched Terra and Anna do, he didn't say anything. His sister and their friend seemed quite amused by it, to his horror.

"I don't get it, though. How can it feel nice for someone's tongue to be _there_?" Helen asked, frowning slightly.

"Maybe _we_ should try it," Mina whispered suggestively.

Will gagged.

"What are you kids up to?" a voice asked.

The three of them spun around to see Magenta standing by the elevator, smoking a cigarette. She smiled darkly at them.

"We were watching Terra seduce Anna," Will explained.

Magenta chuckled. "You know, there are other screens around the house. And a certain young lady happens to be heading for this room. It's the only part of the house she knows her way to. I've got an interesting idea. A way to entertain ourselves further."

Mina raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"You two girls will come with me and Will can stay here."

Was still confused. "Why-"

"Just trust me," the strange woman said sweetly.

They did as she said. None of them were in the mood to argue, you see. Will stayed in the lab as the three girls left.

He wouldn't let himself think about where they'd gone. Not that he had much time to think before Anna entered the room. The poor girl was crying slightly. Somehow she managed to look quite pretty despite this.

Not wanting to make matters worse, Will crouched in the corner of the room and

"If only we'd gone home! If only that horrid car hadn't broken down! If only we were among friends… or _sane_ persons!" Anna lamented.

Will stifled a laugh. Unfortunately, she heard.

"Hello?" she called out nervously.

Not wanting to frighten her further, he stood up. Her eyes widened when she saw him.

"Oh! Will Frakes. We have class together... English Class, with Ms. Elliot. What on Earth are you doing here?"

Not feeling like lying, he replied: "Terra dragged me here. You know how persuasive that girl is…"

Anna shuddered. "Oh, I know."

The two of them stood there in silence for a while. It was Anna who shattered the silence, to the surprise of them both.

"You know what?"

"Hmm?"

"I like you. You're cute. I think I've always liked you." She reached her hand up, and caressed his face. He shuddered, but not in disgust.

"R-r-really?" he replied, suddenly nervous.

Anna smiled slightly. "Yeah… "

* * *

In a room far across the house, two teenage girls watched this exchange on a television monitor in the room the currently were in. Helen and Mina were both in a rather 'excited' mood as they both said…

"Tell us about it, Anna!"

They both burst into wilde laughter. Indeed, they looked like sapphists… lounging there together. The nest of blankets and pillows they sat in wasn't the only thing that made those two feel rather warm.

* * *

To the shock of everyone, Anna then began to sing…

" _I was feeling done in… couldn't win…"_ She chuckled. " _I'd only ever kissed before_!"

* * *

Helen's grey eyes widened. "You mean, before Terra, she was a-"

"Uh huh," Mina replied.

* * *

" _I thought there's no use getting into heavy petting… it only leads to trouble and, um…"_ Anna couldn't bring herself to say the next line that appeared in her mind.

" _Now, all I want to know… is how to go! I've tasted blood and I want more_!"

* * *

"More! More! More!" Helen and Mina chanted, licking their lips.

* * *

Smiling, Anna moved closer to Will. He didn't mind.

" _I'll put up no resistance. I want to stay the distance…"_ She put her arm around the boy. " _I've got an itch to scratch… I need assistance!_ "

Oh, Will sure was enjoying this! Anna moved closer to him.

" _Touch-a, touch-a… touch me!"_ She threw her arms around his neck. _"I want to be dirty! Thrill me, chill me… fulfill me!"_ She began to unbutton his shirt! " _Creature of the night!"_

He laughed awkwardly, but made no attempt to stop her from removing his shirt. _And_ his trousers.

" _Oh! And I need action! Mmm!"_ she sang.

At this point he was getting really into things, too. His hands were down her bra. My, aren't teenagers so hormone-addled?

" _Creature of the night!"_

* * *

Helen giggled as Mina grabbed her shirt, tearing at it. They sure were having fun. By then, they'd begun to ignore what Will and Anna were up to.

" _Touch-a, touch-a, touch me!"_ Helen squealed.

" _I wanna be dirty!"_ Mina replied, her voice sultry.

" _Thrilllll me, chill me… fulfill me!"_ Helen shrieked, kissing and biting Mina's neck.

 _"Creature of the night…"_ Mina purred.

Then, they began to kiss with ridiculous passion. And, only moments later, they did much more than kiss.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show._**

* * *

 **Important notes about character names:**

 **The title character of the novel _Jane Eyre_ uses the alias 'Jane Elliot' at one point. Of course an English teacher would've read that book. Columbia choose that name for a reason. **

**In _Star Trek: The Next Generation_ , William Riker (played by Jonathan Frakes) is second-in-command on the Starship _Enterprise._ Even though he's always seen as second to Captain Picard, he is content with that position. He never wants to be any more than that. He'd never betray his captain. Just like, no matter how stupid she acts, Will Frakes will never betray his friend Terra... **

* * *

Soon after Mina and Helen had gotten dressed again, Magenta showed up at their room. Actually, it was her old room. The one she shared with Columbia, in fact.

"I zink ve should cook dinner now. Frank will find your friends soon, I'm sure, and we can't let him do anything dreadful to zem,"

"I'm a dreadful cook," Helen said, chuckling nervously.

"Ve vill just make something simple for them to eat, of course. Anyway, Columbia is a dreadful cook and she managed to help me with a few recipes."

"Oh, it'll be fun!" Mina cheerfully told her friend.

Helen sighed. "Fine."

* * *

Will and Anna fell asleep in the coffin/tank/box after they were finished having… well, you know. They didn't wake up until they heard someone shouting.

"Where are they?" snarled a male voice.

"I don't know!" came the panicked reply.

"Well, they're _your_ friends! Your friends, loose in _my_ castle!"

"Dad! I was busy..."

Now Will knew whom the people were: Terra and her insane biological father. It would be very bad if they found Anna and him hiding here. Especially since Hugo was with them.

But there were other things

Currently, he was using the screens to search for Terra's other friends. But, before he could find the three teenagers, he saw someone walking through the gardens and towards the secret servants entrance.

"An intruder?" he muttered.

Hugo's eyes widened. "That's Ms. Elliot! My English teacher!"

"That's Columbia, my groupie," Frank corrected, raising an eyebrow.

The bright smile upon Hugo's face faltered.

"Well, now she teaches English at Denton High School. Though, when Magenta mentioned her earlier, she claimed that Ms. Elliot's name is really Columbia," Terra explained.

"Hmm. Let's hope she's headed for the lab."

Indeed, Jane Elliot _was_ walking towards the laboratory. She knew every secret passageway of this castle. So, it hardly took any time to find her way to the Hole in the Wall. That's what she and Magenta called the hole that Dr. Scott had entered the lab through all those years ago.

She smiled when she saw them. "Frank! Magenta was right… you are alive!"

Terra scowled. "Why are you here?"

"Magenta called me, saying there was trouble. I rarely answer phones in the middle of the night, but I recognized the castle's phone number."

Suddenly, they heard a voice that could've only been Will's…

"So the castle does- oh _shit_."

Frowning in confusion, Terra walked over to the tank. There she found Will and Anna. Both looked very embarrassed as everyone stared at them.

Ms. Elliot's eyes widened in shock. "Anna?"

"Ms. Elliot?" Anna replied nervously.

"Anna!" Hugo shouted.

"Hugo?" Anna squeaked.

"Will!" Terra shrieked.

"Anna?"

"Ms. Elliot!"

"Anna!"

"Hugo?"

"Will!"

"Anna?"

"Ms. Elliot!"

"Anna!"

"Hugo?"

"Will!"

"SHUT UP!" Will screeched.

Terra glared at him. "I can destroy you, Will Frakes. I can metaphorically or literally tear you apart. Don't try my patience. If I ever catch you with her or any of our sword enemies, you'll regret it."

That heartless statement sure made her father proud. Before anyone could say anything, Mina entered the room, through the Hole in the Wall. She wore a totally different outfit than she'd worn the last time Terra had seen her.

"DINNER IS PREPARARED!" she shouted, ringing a gong.

Frank raised an eyebrow. "Well, then. Who knew we were even having dinner?"

"It was Magenta's idea," Mina explained with a shrug.

And so… Hugo, Mina, Terra, Frank, and Ms, Elliot walked to the dining room. A moment later, Anna and Will followed.

The dining room itself was just as gloomy as it was those many years ago- if not more so. Magenta usually ate dinner in the kitchen. Sometimes, when Ms. Elliot was at the castle, they'd eat in this room. That's the only reason it was not full of dust.

Mina left the room just as the others sat down.

To nobody's surprise, Frank said at the end of the table. His daughter sat at the other end. Traditionally, of course, the most important person present sits at the head of the table. Both of them thought themselves to be most important.

The room was silent even after Mina returned with the food. And Magenta. And Helen. Nobody spoke as the three girls wheeled a cart into the room. Upon the cart sat one of those funny metal trays. You know, the sort with silver a lid. Still, nobody said a word as Frank began to cut apart the roast that sat there. The only sound for nearly five minutes was that of the miniature chain saw used to cut the roast.

Then, Mina and Helen served everyone slices of that roast. Now Magenta stood in the corner, giggling to herself.

Nobody bothered to ask why she was giggling. Oh, if only they had…

"Where's the wine?" Frank asked, as the last few people were served their food.

"Ve don't drink… vine," Magenta replied. "Vell, not anymore. Though I did find some amontillado earlier. An entire cask. I bought it from the Count Monte Cristo."

Again, she giggled.

"Mags…" Ms. Elliot whispered, eyes wide with sudden realization.

"Vhat?" Magenta replied sweetly.

Ms. Elliot took a deep breath. "Don't eat anything, guys. Seriously. Don't take a single bite!"

Everyone stared at her in open-mouthed shock.

"Why…?" Anna asked.

"Please, just trust me. Don't eat it!"

Now Ms. Elliott looked terrified. So, nobody ate any. Except for Frank. The fact that he believed she was just being silly killed him, you see.

His hand began to twitch first. Then, it got worse… and worse…

Convulsions began after about ten minutes. On a normal person, it would've taken more than 45 minutes for a reaction to begin. But he wasn't very normal. He'd been brought back from the dead less than 12 hours ago.

Soon he was writhing in agony.

Thankfully, he'd fallen under the table at some point. Most of his painful death went unseen. A cruel silence engulfed the room.

"You killed him…" Anna whispered, after a moment.

"But I thought you liked him. He seemed to like you!" Terra said calmly.

Magenta laughed mirthlessly. "Of _course_ he didn't like me. He never liked me… the feeling of hatred was mutual."

With a deranged laugh, she grabbed the tablecloth and tore it away from the glass table. Now they could all see the grotesque corpse. His eyes were still open, staring madly. The once-attractive makeup on his face now looked deranged, probably due to saliva that still dripped revoltingly from his red lips and tears that streaked down his cheeks.

Anna shrieked, and instinctively ran toward Terra. Everyone was shocked to see Anna of all people in the arms of another woman. By the time she'd realized what she'd done it was too late.

"I'm not a sapphist!" she squeaked.

* * *

 **A/N: _The Cask of Amontillado_ and _The Count of Monte Cristo_ are two very famous revenge stories. Both classics that 'Ms. Elliott' would know. Just like in the story, there wasn't actually any amontillado. Magenta was trying to warn them without Frank noticing.**

 **Also, the poison she used was strychnine. I hope I portrayed the symptoms accurately**

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show._**

 **A/N: The part based on the movie ends here. Soon we'll be seeing some interesting ideas that I thought of quite early on. There's a reason Helen lives with a widow named Miss Satis. That name is important. Here's a hint: Which character from a Charles Dickens novel lives in an old mansion called 'Satis House'?**

* * *

Everyone stared at Anna and Terra.

"And you got angry because you saw me with her?" Will shouted.

Terra rolled her eyes. "I was afraid you actually liked her. Anyway, you know I seduced her earlier."

"But I knew that was more of a dare than anything. A game, to see if you would actually have the guts to seduce her. This… I don't know."

"She's the one who ran to me," Terra pointed out coolly.

At this reminded of her disturbingly 'un-straight', Anna blushed. She hoped that nobody at school would find out.

Poor Hugo was incredibly confused at this point. " Can somebody please explain? What do you mean by 'seduce'? What the _hell_ is going on here?"

Magenta sighed in annoyance. "Terra's father-an alien- was accidentally brought back from the dead. Then, she decided to seduce Hugo and Anna the way he seduced Brad and Janet all those years ago. She succeeded. Mina, Helen, and Will watched on the screens in the lab. Mina and Helen also got to watch Anna seduce Will."

"I wanted to prove that I'm not a sapphist by screwing a boy. I'd only touched Terra- a _girl_ \- before that!"

An expression of pure horror slowly appeared on Hugo's face. "So that girl in my bed was not Anna. That was Terra…"

"Indeed," Terra confirmed calmly.

"How could you!" he shouted.

To _everyone's_ annoyance, Terra giggled. "You liked it! I know you liked it. There's nothing wrong with a bit of fun sometimes."

Mina's eyes narrowed. "Terra, what's happened to you? You're turning into someone else. Whatever happened to the kid you were?"

"Every since we put those camera's in, you've been crazier and crazier," Will added, nodding.

Now Helen marched over to where Terra stood, hands on her hips. "Even I've noticed! Once upon a time you cared more about us than yourself. Now you're so selfish! Why, you'd say nearly anything to justify your selfishness. Before you cared about us… now all you do is drain others of their self-worth and emotion. These days we're just drones who work for you. My God, we were your best friends… Terra, please."

"Don't turn into you're father, Terra. _Please_ ," Ms. Elliott whispered.

After a moment, tears began welling in Terra's eyes. _These people care_ , she realized, _yet I don't_!

"I won't be him," she whispered.

* * *

Hardly forty-five minutes later, everyone was properly dressed and ready to leave the castle behind.

Even Magenta.

You see, she'd decided to live with Ms. Elliott for a while. Then, once she'd got a stable job, maybe Magenta would move into another house. The castle would actually be abandoned. Everyone swore never to speak-or even think- of the place again.

Thankfully, all seven people managed to fit in the car Ms. Elliot drove. They left the other two cars where they were. That could be attended to tomorrow.

"So… I think I'll drop Hugo and Anna off first," Ms. Elliott said, once they'd gotten back into town.

"That's fine," Hugo said simply.

And so, that's what she did. It only took a few minutes to find Anna's house. And they didn't seem to mind being dropped off at the same place. Anything to get away from Magenta, Ms. Elliot, and **Them**.

"What are you going to do with us?" Terra asked, suddenly nervous.

"I thought we'd go back to my house for now. It's around four o'clock in the morning and your parents think you're camping. Coming home at this time would freak everyone out!"

"Can we work on my book?" Helen asked brightly.

Ms. Elliot smiled a sad smile. "I think you guys should sleep now. It's not good for kids your age to stay up all night."

"You're not our mother!" Terra replied, pouting.

Chuckling nervously, Ms. Elliot pulled into the driveway. Her house was quite nice looking. A flower garden out front, a nice stone walkway, dark green window-shutters, a door that matched those shutters…

Magenta and Ms. Elliot walked through the door as f they owned the place- of course, the latter did. **They** entered the house only moments after Magenta and Ms. Elliot.

The front door led right into a lovely living room. Two couches, a delightful mahogany coffee table, and one lovely armchair.

"Leave your shoes by the door," Ms. Elliot commanded.

 **They** did so without second thought.

You might think that being in the house of a teacher would be odd. Somehow it wasn't. Of course, Ms. Elliot isn't like most teachers. And she'd treated **Them** like actual people. Other grownups seemed to regard teenagers are useless creatures who were always in the way.

Ms. Elliott treated them like respectable peers or (in some cases) valued friends.

"I'm going to go look for some extra blankets and pillows. You kids can stay here and relax for a minute," she told everyone.

Then, she left the room.

 **They** sat down on the couches. Magenta, on the other hand, sat in the armchair. For a while, nobody spoke. During this time Helen began aimlessly sorting through a pile of mail on the table. Most of it was ads or bills… but then she noticed a letter addressed to someone- or something- called 'A. H. Magwitch'. In place of a return address on the envelope was the word 'Jaggers' scribbled in terrible handwriting. Curiosity got the better of her and, when nobody was looking, she hid it in her coat.

Soon enough, Ms. Elliott returned to the room. "If you don't mind, most of you will probably be camping out on the floor of the guest room. There's only one bed in there. Mags, you can sleep in my room for tonight."

And so, **They** went the assigned room. Will got the bed, by virtue of being the only boy amongst three girls.

Soon enough they all fell asleep.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show._**

 **A/N: I'm sorry I killed Frank again (and that I'm writing this a few chapters _after_ I killed him off!). **

**Writing about sociopaths is just too scary for me. That's why Terra is suddenly totally different, too (sorry!). In _RHPS_ , Frank is a lot more horrible than fanfic writers often portray him as. He's the worst sort of hedonist and clearly doesn't care about anyone else at all. That's why I don't really like writing that character the way he is in the film. **

* * *

The next day, everyone got up around 10 o'clock. They would've slept in later if Ms. Elliot hadn't showed up and started shouting at them around that time.

"Do we _really_ have to get up this early?" Mina grumbled.

"For all we know, Ethan might've figured something out. At least my parents usually wake up at eleven on weekends," Terra replied sleepily.

And it was nearly eleven when they'd all managed to get dressed and pile into Ms. Elliot's car. For some reason, Magenta had insisted on going with them. Everyone was too tired to argue over this odd request.

Denton being a small town, it took only a few minutes for them to get to the Majors family house. When they did get there Ethan was standing on the front steps.

"Where were you guys? And whose car is that?" he asked bluntly, the moment **They** got out of the car.

To **Their** embarrassment, Ms. Elliott got out of the car.

"It's my car," she said cheerfully.

Ethan's eyes narrowed. "You teach at Denton High School, don't you?"

"Yes. I'm an English teacher there," she replied kindly.

"Vhat are you doing, Columbia?" Magenta shouted from inside the car.

"And who is _that_?" Ethan asked, quite rudely.

"You don't want to know," Terra muttered.

Stupidly, the boy ignored her. Before he could be stopped he ran toward the car and opened the door. Magenta, who happened to be smoking a cigarette, raised an eyebrow.

"What on Earth is going on?" Ethan shouted, turning around to face **Them**.

Ms. Elliot sighed. "It's best not to ask."

At that, his eyes narrowed. "Are you guys part of some kind of a conspiracy? Are you... _commies_?"

"Vhat is zat supposed to mean?" Magenta asked, amused.

By then she'd gotten out of the car.

Ethan glared at her. "'Commie' is slang for 'communist'. We've been learning about them at my school."

Helen rolled her eyes. "Don't be stupid, they aren't communists. None of us are. Anyway, the Wall fell three years ago. The USSR was dissolved last year. Soviets really don't exist anymore."

"Then _what_ is going on?"

"Uh… we'll explain once we're inside," Terra said nervously.

And so, all seven of them entered the house. Everyone ended up sitting or standing somewhere in the living room. There weren't enough chairs, you see.

"Where were you guys last night?" Ethan asked.

Nobody replied at first. After what felt like hours, Ms. Elliott spoke up.

"They were at Frank's Castle," she said softly.

"Where?"

"Ask yerr Mum an' Da. They know exactly vhat ve're talking about," Magenta replied, so nervous that her accent varied worse than usual.

At that very moment, Janet Majors (née Weiss) came walking down the stairs. That staircase just so happened to lead right into the living room. Luckily, she was already dressed.

"Hello, Janet!" Magenta said quite loudly.

"You…" Janet whispered.

Then she fainted, crumpling to the floor.

Nobody moved. They weren't sure what exactly to do.

To make matters worse, Brad Majors walked into the room at that point.

Again Magenta spoke first. "Hello! Ve're sorry about zat vife of yours. I didn't really mean to scare her so badly. Though she looks rather silly like that, doesn't she?"

Brad just stood there in open-mouthed shock.

Ms. Elliott chuckled nervously. "Sorry to barge in like this, Mr. Majors. I was just driving these kids home and your son here started saying the silliest things about communism. So your daughter invited us in for a minute, mostly to explain to Ethan that we aren't communists."

"And then they said something about 'Frank's Castle'. What's that?" Ethan asked.

Brad now looked rather seasick, though he finally managed to say something. "You don't need to know, kiddo. Seriously…"

"Why didn't you tell me about him?" Terra whispered, suddenly very serious.

A look of confusion appeared on Brad's face. "Who?"

"My dad."

"But I'm-"

"I _meant_ my actual dad. The alien in the funny clothes and makeup. He's a monster, I know. Yet you never said anything. You never even said... anything."

Now she was crying. Nasty, bitter, unattractive tears. Her face became rather blotchy and red quite quickly.

This confused Ethan, of course. "What does she mean by-"

"Go to your room, Ethan. Now," Brad ordered.

Ethan, having never seen his father so serious, did as he was told.

When Janet returned to consciousness she saw her daughter sobbing, her husband trying to comfort the girl, and five guests looking very uncomfortable.

"What's going on?" Janet asked, her hands on her hips.

"They went to the castle last night. Poor kids thought the place was abandoned, of course. While they were there Terra accidentally brought Frank back to life temporarily," Ms. Elliott explained.

"How can someone be brought back by accident?" Janet asked.

"Don't even bother trying to figure that out. What matters is that he's _dead_ ," Ms. Elliot replied.

"Thanks to me, of course!" Magenta added.

Janet sighed wearily. "And I thought they'd all gone camping."

* * *

 **Please, Please, _Please_ Review!**

 **Why am I not getting any reviews for this story?**


End file.
